Pure Rose
by RawrxDinosaur
Summary: phantom meets a prostitute and falls inlove with her. Authors note: I apologize for the bad summary, I am trying to update all my stories and make new ones all at once.


Yellow eyes peered from above a scarf, silently a man moved through the streets of Paris, looking for fresh meat- so far the night seemed to be a bust- having seen no woman he found any sexual attraction to at all. This nights pickings were slim- and unfortunately for Erik, it was one of those nights that he was in the mood for some love.

He figured he'd give it a little further before he gave up, beginning to get tired, he turned around and gave up- heading home, no longer bothering to pay attention to where he walked.

You could barely see him as he moved at inhumane speed – his eyes focused, then he hit something, or someone, catching the woman before she was knocked off her feet.

"my apologies" he whispered not aware that his scarf had slipped a little and was now revealing his plastic-mask.

The mask looked like a glossy human face. Scarily realistic- yet at the same time there was something eerie and off about it. Though- if she had missed the mask in the dark there was no way she would miss his eyes.

They were like cats eyes- literally glowing in the night- but they seemed distant, like embers in a deep hole- he could see now better than he could during the day. The dark had made this phantom so.

"I do hope I hadn't hurt you too badly." He looked her over- she was perfect, exactly what he had been looking for. He offered her his arm, which was covered with a coat- made of the finest materials.

His hands were bony like that of a corpse but once more this was only seeable if she could see in the dark. Just the feel of his coat was ridiculously expensive. For the most part the females ignored the fear he caused deep in their gut for the money they knew they'd get from him afterwards.

Erika watched his eyes nervously. "I-" she took his arm without saying another word, ashamed of what she was about to do, this was the first time the girl would ever touch a man, just by taking his arm.

Having spent her time in the orphanage until just this morning when the owner decided he didn't want her there anymore. She was only 16- and wandering the streets looking for food, shelter, and anything she could get a-hold of, she followed in complete silence.

Erik did not mind the childs quietness- he would only call her a child because from her height she obviously was not very old- he knew she couldn't be much older than Meg- yet she had a beautiful innocence to her that even Christine could not top. He winced trying to get her from his mind.

_Christine. _The woman who allowed him to "die", he wished. He wished he had died that night, he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't realize he had lead her back to the opera instead of his usual place…. Realizing that it was now across Paris, he just took her down to his lair.

He assumed she'd be too young and uneducated to read the papers- but he didn't realize how wrong he was. He didn't ask her age because he was afraid it'd be young, and at the moment he really just needed something to jam his penis into.

But his guilt pulled at him, until he sat down gently offering her the seat next to him. "Mademoiselle…" he whispered softly, his fingers gently running over her back. "how old are you?"

Erika looked up at him with big green eyes. "I-I'm 16 monsieur…" As dirty as the thought of touching him felt and sounded to the young woman- she needed money- and fast.

"I see" He stayed silent for a little.

"Is that a problem Monsieur?" she asked getting nervous.

"No- not at all" He stood, trying to think of the best way to do this, and in the end- some wine would go a long way. He summoned a bottle out of no-where, and two glasses, filling them both and handing her one.

Erika took it from him, on edge the whole time. Was he going to? Or would she just have somewhere to stay for a little until he let her leave? Either one was fine, if he slept with her she'd have money- if he let her stay she'd have a home- even if It was temporary. She took a little sip of the wine- it was the first time she'd tasted it, but it was sweet, not like she'd think.

Only the finest- he could tell this child was not just some street whore that let anyone have his way with her. He would not take advantage of her without being kind about it. He leaned close to her, but she didn't seem phased by it, she didn't seem upset at all, In fact the young girl seemed to enjoy his closeness.

After she finished the first glass everything fell into play.. The young woman giggled softly, half dazed from the alcohol- having never had any alcohol before in her life, even the littlest bit of it- made her tipsy.

Erik lifted her without trouble and carried the redhead to the room bridal style, laying her down on the bed, his hands exploring her body, slowly removing her clothing, watching her blush, it was beautiful- everything about her- how shy, even now, she was.

The mask now caught Erika's eyes, and in her slight drunk-stupor, she pulled it off, but also being drunk, she had no reaction. "how handsome" she replied softly kissing his cheek.

Erik had raised his hand to back-hand her, but it lowered slowly as her lips touched his cheek, and he hesitantly kissed her on her soft rosy-lips, freezing every other action until she kissed back.

He felt his heart speed up, and his hands once more explored her now exposed, milky skin. The kiss was slow and deep, and to surprise him even more, she slowly began to undress him in return. Her eyes flickering to his chest, much different than his face, his body was strong, muscular.

Though most of his visible features were bony- sickly, his less noticeable features that lay underneath where no one could see were much stronger, bigger. He positioned himself carefully at her entrance. "have you done this before?"

"No"

He couldn't help but smile, small pointed white teeth glinting in the light glow of the candle, he pushed inside her, gently just a little, being careful not to hurt her. Trying his hardest to make it painless, his hand slid between them, rubbing her clit, to distract her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusted, her back arching to press against him. "tell me if I hurt you" he whispered in her ear, pressing a little deeper, pure pleasure coursing through him at the tightness.

Her hand touched his face gently, and she rolled her hips trying to get used to him, her stomach tensed, and he allowed her to orgasm first, hi lips kissing every inch of her body he could reach, forgetting to pull out when he himself came.

His breathing was heavy as he slowly pulled out of her, letting himself lay on his back and pulling her to him, holding her warm body in his arms. "Goodnight love" he muttered exhausted.

"Goodnight Monsieur" she blushed hearing him call her love, and cuddled into his chest, allowing sleep to take her instantly.

"Good morning my dear"

Erika's eyes opened slowly, it was waking up next to a corpse, in a coffin, but the young woman just stretched up slowly and kissed him on the lips once more, not even noticing her surroundings or his odd appearance.

Now Erik tried to remember if he pulled out, he knew he didn't and that made his head swim, this young girl was so beautiful, so pure- so innocent, she made Christine look like a dirty whore!

"You're an angel"

"Hmm?"

"Sing!"

"Monsieur"

"I do not wish to let you leave, please mademoiselle, I do not even know your name! And how could I be so vain as to allow you to sleep in a coffin! Oh my dear! I am so sorry!"

She didn't get his ramblings, or understand why he seemed so disturbed.

"I-I have no where else to go, monsieur, why would I leave if you wish me to stay?"

He gently kissed her forehead. "may I learn your name angel?"

"I-I'm Erika… why are you calling me angel?"

He dropped to one knee on the ground. "/you/ are my angel!"

"Monsieur…"

"You may call me Erik!"

"Erik?" She slid out of the coffin and stood in front of him, blushing at her nudeness

He kissed her hand gently "yes?"

"You are much too kind- I am no angel."

"But to me you are! Do you not see it? My… face!"

"You're very handsome!"

"Oh see! See that is what I mean! You do not judge! You seem to be devoid of seeing it!

"Seeing what?"

"Oh, my dear forget it!" he stood, pulling her small form into his arms, his fingers running through her hair "you will be mine now….right?"

"Well, I do not know you- but you are the only man to show me kindness-"

"I will give you /anything/ you want Erika"

Erika's eyes widened. "oh monsieur I do not understand! Just two days ago I was locked in a room all day- alone, and now- now you're – you're offering me everything?"

"I will keep this promise Erika- please.."

"If you are sure.."

"I am."

((oh hai Regan! This is the version that our Vladd rps as! Thought you might like to know that!- to other readers, Regan is mai Porn-video buddeh!))


End file.
